Bluebird
Bluebird, aka Blu, is Yyaku's only OC. She is a gem that currently resides on Homeworld. She was a fighter in the gem war, and a legend in gem arena battles at Homeworld, however since than, Blue Diamond has directed her to be a scout to planets to colonize. Appearance Blu is tall, she wears her form with two enhancers on her arms to have more advanced artillery from her arms. She wears blue diamond insignia on her chest, and on her knee pads above her combat boots. Her appearance is similar to a Peridot's, however the major difference is a Peridot's boot is for enhancement, hers are her actual height. She has long messy dark purple hair, with light lavender skin. She has orange boot tips, enhancer arm rims, and straps on her top. She wears a light red-ish pink top, enhancers, and combat boots, along with a light burgundy corset. She has a multicolor gem on her navel, it is a dark purple with fluctuating red stripes on it. She has a visor, which she frequently has equipped, it is a pink tint. Underneath her arm enhancers, she has regular arms, however her palm shows she only has 4 fingers, this is also displayed with enhancers, she has 4 floating fingers also. Personality Blu's personality is very quiet and reserved. She is a tactical fighter, and very coordinated in her moves. She has a condescending vibe, that brings down the energy of others. She does not like wasting time talking to people if she is busy, which she always seems to have a task from the Diamond's on her hands. She is very loyal and trustworthy. She is dedicated to a cause of action, and strikes with purpose. However, just because she is loyal, does not mean she is utterly opposed and close-minded. She accepts concepts such as fusion, circumstantially, however is not repulsed. She does not hate the Crystal Gems, nor want them obliterated, however she does not agree with their morals. Backstory Blu signed herself up for the war originally as a favor to her diamond, even though she is not a fighting type, when a reserve of Quartz soldiers had been bombed by a bombardment of a Bismuth, she thought the best decision to herself was make herself valuable. She was deemed the "Valkyrie of Ziggeraut". She slayed countless gems and shattered them for the time she spent during the war. Her kill count racked up beyond the charts, but when the Crystal Gems were gaining more strength in the war, Homeworld decided to pull back it's troops and return back to Homeworld. Bluebird was one of the last to arrive back on Homeworld, as she wanted to guarentee a job wouldn't be left unfinished. When the bomb went off, her closest comrade was left behind, a Trapiche Emerald, whom she called Emey. Emey was corrupted by the blast by the diamonds. However Blu did not know what had happened to Emey. She felt deep remorse for the loss of her friend, but the Crystal gems were wiped off the Earth spare Rose, Garnet, and Pearl, That's all she really thought mattered. She had to push Emey out of her head, and just accept she was a casualty of war. She decided that since the war was over, that she could return to her life. But she felt that what she was doing before had no meaning, no point. All she had done before was work around sea spires, doing meaningless observations and thought provoking studies. She wanted to bring her life new meaning. She requested a job switch with the Diamonds, and climbed her way up the ranks, and became a lead scout for Homeworld. She began traveling the galaxy, as the ship pilot with a loyal crew by her side. A Jasper, Ametrine, Diopside, and Pyrope was her crew, and they traveled all around the galaxy looking for planets to colonize and harvest the material from. Blu felt like her crew was her family, until one day her crew mates, Diopside and Pyrope were caught fusing. They were both shattered, the team fell apart. Bluebird felt so ashamed, and remorse for her fellow team. She had lost so many close to her, but she had to remain strong. Jasper and Ametrine had looked up to her. It wasn't enough, because the team split apart. Bluebird started working solo since then. Relationships Trapiche Emerald Her greatest friend, and bestest ally. The two got along in every way shape and form. Little is known about their relationship, other then the fact their crews traveled to Earth together, ships side by side. Blu was extremely torn apart when Trapiche was corrupted, but Blu never knew what had happened to her. Blu still thinks Trapiche was a casualty of war, and was shattered. She has no idea what corruption is, or how it happens, or that the Diamond's did it. Blue Diamond The outermost respect is all Blu has for her diamond. She respects her diamond in every way shape and form, and wants to serve her loyally for the rest of her life. She thinks she is the most perfect flawless diamond there is, and thinks she is fair. Blu and Blue Diamond have a great relationship, Blue Diamond promoted Blu to scout, and they often had meetings discussing events of Homeworld. She felt like a comrade, and a loyal siege under her diamond. Loyal Crew Her crew and her had a good relationship, after the shattering of Diopside and Pyrope on her team, it started to fall apart. She cared for her crew, but she couldn't keep them together. They had ended up splitting apart and going on different paths, and Bluebird decided to take up scouting as a solo hobby rather a group process. Abilities Bluebird possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Skillset Arm Enhancers Proficiency: Though she doesn't have a physical weapon she can summon, she has arm enhancers. She can summon a blaster from her fingers that fires long range shots of plasma at her target. She has the ability to turn her fingers into spinning finger copters that magnetically tract to her suit and can propel her body in the air. She can create a touchscreen and contact the diamonds at any given instant. She has a tractor beam in which she can control a gem or object, and move it around. She can also detach her arm enhancers if she wants. Durability: She is very durable to poofing, and can withstain multiple hits to the gem without taking damage. She is resistant to elements such as snow and lava, and can withstain extreme pressure on her body in most cases. Unique Abilities Gemology Bluebird is a form of an Azurite, an alternative name for it due to it's color. Azurite is a rare variety of gemstone quality copper ore. This and Malachite's are in the copper group. Azurite is rarer than malachite and is considered to be more valuable. Azurite gets its name from the Persian word 'lazhward', which refers to its distinctive, vivid blue color. Azurite is famed for its vivid blue color. The name 'azure blue' refers to the deep lapis lazuli blue color that can be seen in azurite. Azurite is often found mixed with green malachite and these will have mix of blue and green color. *Azurite most often occurs opaque in clarity. When cut and polished, it has a very appealing vitreous luster, much like malachite. Transparent and translucent specimens are rare but do exist. *Azurite is fairly soft, rating only 3.5 to 4 on the Mohs scale. Since it is soft, it needs more care than your average gemstone. *Azurite's are thought to awaken the third eye. Azurite tempers the mind; it releases stress and confusion, and alleviates worry, indecision, and thoughts that linger in the back of the consciousness. To restore balance and control over emotions and reactions, simply hold the crystal and ask to have the troublesome thoughts evaporate. Trivia *I went through many concepts of her, she was originally going to be neon blue, and be named Azurite, but I found Bluebird and thought she was much more gorgeous than an Azurite. *Some concept art of her showed her being a fusion of a Cuprite and an Azurite, but I felt a singular gem was a lot better for her personality. *She was originally drawn in White Diamond's court, but it was not in her backstory to be under White Diamond, so I changed her to be apart of Blue Diamond's court. Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content